¡Hey Takuya!
by dearthirlwally
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogía "Textos". Paso casi dos años de la última carta que Takuya le envío a su rubia de ojos verdes, ahora las cosas son diferentes y ahora es Izumi quien tiene que reconquistar a Takuya.
1. Nota uno

¡Hey Takuya!

Por favor, habla conmigo. Te envio esta nota porque es la unica manera que encontre de comunicarme contigo después de que me ignoras, además de qué bloqueaste en WhatsApp y en todas mis redes sociales.  
Las cosas no son como tus piensas, déjame que te explique Takuya, me siento muy mal al saber que no quieres nada conmigo.  
No quiero perderte, te necesito a mi lado.  
Estoy desesperada.  
Por favor Takuya, hablemos. Te lo ruego.

Te amo.

Atte: tu rubia de ojos verdes.


	2. Nota dos

**Nota Dos:**

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Takuya, nuevamente te lo pido, hablemos.

Déjame que te expliqué las cosas, te lo ruego mi amor...

Me duele tu indiferencia.

Te necesito en mi vida, me duele perderte... Te amo demasiado.

Se perfectamente lo que viste pero realmente no es lo que parece, no entiendo como las cosas sucedieron asi... No comprendo aun.

Sólo quiero otra oportunidad mi amor.

¿Recuerdas que fue así como empezó nuestra historia?... Tu enviandome cartas.. Te extraño demasiado Takuya.

Te amo.  
Atte: tu rubia de ojos verdes.


	3. Nota tres

**Nota tres:**

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Takuya toda la universidad sabe lo que sucedió entre nosotros...

Te juro que no fui yo la comento lo que sucedió esa noche... creeme por favor. Yo no haria nada para dañarte, te amo demasiado y lo unico que quiero es que tu no sufras.

Perdóname por el apodo que te pusieron mi amor.

Quiero que hablemos por favor.

Realmente no se como **el **llego desnudo a mi cama, te juro que nunca te engañe Takuya.

Te lo pido nuevamente que me perdones...

Te amo...

Atte:tu rubia de ojos verdes.


	4. Narrado

POV NORMAL.

Takuya suspira al terminar de leer la nota que tenía en sus manos, que le había enviado su rubia favorita. En su mente se quedó la frase que había escrito su ex-novia Izumi, "_no sé como el llegó desnudo a mi cama". _

_¿Cómo que no sabía cómo llegó ese hombre a su lado y lo más importante, desnudo? ¿Con qué necesidad le mentía? _

_Se preguntaba Takuya desconcertado, angustiado y especialmente dolido._

_Se sentía dolido por la supuesta traición de su rubia amada... Aún él no lo podía creer._

_Acaso... ¿El no era suficiente para ella?, por eso ella tuvo que buscar a otro que satisficiera sus necesidades y que otro hombre le diera lo que él no le daba._

_Esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza desde el momento que encontré a Izumi en la cama con uno de sus mejores amigos._

Takuya empezó a sentirse inseguro de sí mismo. Y eso no le gustaba.

El siempre tuvo un autoestima alto, nunca se preocupaba por pequeños detalles del mismo, en la preparatoria era un estudiante estrella; capitán del equipo de fútbol y mujeriego. Todas las chicas le coqueteaban, los estudiantes más jóvenes lo tenían como un ídolo, los demás estudiantes le tenían envidia y por eso nunca sufrió esos problemas de autoestima típicos de adolescentes.

Pero eso cambió en Takuya cuando _la conoció_.

Takuya se había burlado de los sentimientos de Hikari, la mejor amiga de Izumi. De a poco conquisto a la muchacha, luego la enamoro pero, lo único que él buscaba era un acoston de una noche, cuando Hikari supo de eso, se deprimió y se enfado demasiado. Cuando ella le comento todo a Izumi, la rubia no pudo evitar enfadarse y junto a su amiga, planearon un plan para humillar al castaño.

Ambas chicas lo esperaron a la entrada del colegio, mientras Hikari le "rogaba" una oportunidad a Kanbara, Izumi se preparo para poner inicio a su plan, cuando la rubia vio la seña de su amiga, que habían acordado antes, le lanzo un balde con agua helada a Takuya, cuando este se distrajo por la sorpresa, Hikari comenzó a tirarles huevos.

De fondo se escuchaban las risas de los estudiantes, Takuya se sentía humillado como nunca, hasta que posa su mirada a rubia que le había lanzado agua helada. Sin darse cuenta, Izumi se acerco hacia al castaño:

-"¡Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres!"- le había gritado Izumi, para luego darle una fuerte cachetada.

Pero Takuya no estaba escuchando, no le prestaba atención a las risas de sus compañeros y ni quisiera el fuerte dolor que sentía en su cachete, el tenía su mirada y su atención completamente en Izumi, que hace poco segundos lo había cacheteado.

_"Que hermosa que es, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella_", pensó Takuya, sin sacarle la mirada. Se había quedo embalsamado con ella. Y como no, Izumi era realmente hermosa, era imposible no notarlo. Su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, un rostro angelical y ni hablar el cuerpo de infarto que tenia. Ante los ojos de Takuya (y muchos muchachos más) ella era la mujer más bella del mundo, era perfecta.

El no sabía cómo acercase a la rubia, si solo se paraba frente a ella y le empezaba a coquetearle, iba a recibir un cachetazo de respuesta. Después de pensar mil formas de acercarse a Izumi (sin salir lastimado físicamente), le ocurrió una gran idea; la iba _a conquistar con el anonimato, mejor dicho con cartas._

De pronto Takuya sintió un dolor en la cintura por un codazo, que lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Posa su mirada al causando de su dolor, cuando se dio cuenta quien era, solo se limito a rodear sus ojos e ignorarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Bambi?- dijo Kouichi Kimura, en forma de broma con pisca de maldad-¿Tienes una admiradora secreta?

Kouichi junto a su grupo de amigos, le pusieron el apodo de "Bambi" a Takuya, cuando supieron el _supuesto_ engaño de Izumi con Kouichi.

El castaño, suspira y en su mente cuenta hasta diez. No iba a caer en sus provocaciones, no se iba rebajar al nivel de su ex-mejor amigo. No lo iba hacer.

Takuya solamente se dedico a mirarlo de reojo mientras que Kouichi se iba riendo con sus amigos.

-¡Eres un cobarde Bambi!- le grito Kouichi, entre risas para luego desaparecer juntos a sus amigos en el pasillo de la universidad.

Por milésima vez Takuya suspira, luego posa nuevamente su mirada en la nota rosa, que Izumi le iba dejado pagada en su locker.

_¿Por qué no me dice la verdad?, ¿Por qué me tiene que seguir mintiendo?_

Pensó molesto Kanbara, el creía que si ella aceptaba que lo había engañado, capaz, la iba a perdonarla, pero no sabía si podría volver a estar con ella. La confianza se perdió y para Takuya, la confianza era algo importante en su vida.

-Lo siento mi rubia de ojos verdes, _pero no puedo perdonarte_\- dice con la voz entrecortada, para luego romper la nota en trozos pequeño y después tirar el resto, en un cesto de basura cercano.

Lo que Takuya no sabía, era que desde una pequeña distancia, Izumi lo observaba, escondida, con el corazón partido y en su rostro, recorrían pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.


	5. Nota cuatro

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Perdón por serte una molestia... Sabes, vi como rompiste mi nota y debo admitir, que me dolió muchísimo.

Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando yo te lo hice hace dos años atrás.

Estoy tan arrepentida, pero no solo de eso, si no, te lo que paso entre nosotros.

No fui una buena novia y de verdad, lo lamento por no haberte valorado como lo merecías.

Mis inseguridades me ganaron... otra vez.

¡Lo siento por hacerte sufrir!...

Te amo.

Atte: tu rubia de ojos verdes.


	6. Nota cinco

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Estoy muy angustiada, no se que hacer con esta situacion.

No se si seguir luchando por vos, una parte de mi, me dice que ya no tiene sentido, que tu ya no quieres nada conmigo, pero la otra parte; especialmente mi corazon, me dice que siga luchando, que el esfuerzo y el sacrificio tiene una recompeza, pero...No se que hacer Takuya.

Lo unico que se, es que me estoy lastimando mucho y que tambien te lastimo a ti.

Y eso ya no lo quiero seguir haciendo.

Te amo...

Atte:tu rubia de ojos verdes.


	7. Nota seis

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Realmente no se qué hacer. Ya no encuentro fuerzas para seguir luchando, siento qué todo lo que hago eso a vano.

Ya no tengo ganas de seguir luchando una pelea que ya está perdida desde comienzo.

No puedo seguir engañándome. Debería aceptar de una buena vez que todo termino. Que tú ya no eres mío, creo que nunca lo fuiste.

Siempre te hice daño, hasta cuando aun no éramos pareja. Nunca fui una buena chica para ti.

Te amo, siempre te voy a amar.

Atte: Izumi Orimoto.


	8. Nota siete

_¡Hey Takuya!_

Sé que en mi anterior nota dije que iba a renunciar a ti… pero es muy difícil para mí. Es difícil renunciar al amor de tu vida….

¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi corazón? Si lo sabes, por favor dímelo.

Ya no quiero seguir haciéndonos daño. Ya no quiero lastimarte.

Te amo.

Atte: Izumi Orimoto


	9. Nota ocho

_¡Hey Takuya!_

¿Sera por mi personalidad que no crees en mí?

Acepto que soy fácil de enojar, muy celosa, algunas veces paranoica, algo buscona y muy histérica, no solo contigo, si no con la mayoría de los hombres con los que me hablo. Sé que coqueteo con ellos, ¡Incluso frente tuyo!... pero te lo juro que es algo que no lo puedo evitar, es algo más fuerte que yo.

Pero aunque conquete con el hombre más guapo del mundo, no te podría _engañar nunca_. El coqueteo es un juego para mi, nunca llegaría algo mas con eso tipos, porque yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti.

Creo que por eso no confías en mi, nunca hice algo para pusieras tu confianza al 100% en mi, siempre me comporte como una niña inmadura y muchas veces como una cualquiera… y por eso te perdí Takuya.

Te voy amar toda mi vida.

Atte: tu ex-rubia de ojos verdes.


	10. Carta

Hola Izumi...

Te pido por favor que dejes de enviarme notas, comprenderlo, lo nuestro ya terminó. No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora cada uno tiene que tomar caminos diferentes, es lo mejor.

Hazme caso Izumi, seguir con esto nos sigue haciendo daño.

Hacelo por el amor que nos teníamos.

Atte: Takuya Kanbara


	11. Por el amor que nos teníamos

_Narrado dos._

_POV Izumi._

"_Por el amor que nos teníamos"_

Leí por milésima vez ese párrafo en voz alta. ¿Qué él amor nos teníamos? Eso quiere decir, _que él me dejo de amar. _

¿Takuya ya no me ama? por tercera vez en la tarde, volví a romper en llanto.

Hoy a la mañana, en la universidad en el momento que le iba a dejar la nota del día a Takuya, me sorprendí en encontrar una carta pegada con cinta en su locker. Esa carta era para mí. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tenía escrito mi nombre.

Me alegre mucho, primero pensé que él me iba anunciar, que me daría otra oportunidad, pero después de leer contenido, mi corazón se partió en dos, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y no puede evitar que en ese momento las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas, me sentía una idiota. _Había perdido el amor de mi vida._

Con las lágrimas en mi rostro, decidí saltarme las siguientes clases e irme a casa. Al fin al cabo, si me quedaba no iba a prestar atención.

Salí corriendo de la universidad, sin impórtame que llamara la atención de los demás estudiantes. En ese momento agradecí que la universidad solo quedara a quince minutos de mi casa. Al entrar a casa, seguí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue me lance a mi cama para lárgame a llorar desconsoladamente.

Así estuve durante las siguiente cuatros horas. Me siento una estúpida al creer que Takuya me perdonaría y me daría otra oportunidad, solo por enviarle notas tontas.

Todo este tiempo solo estuve haciendo el ridículo. Debí imaginarme que había perdido a Takuya para siempre cuando me encontró en la cama con Kouichi.

_Kouichi Kimura_. _¡Todo es tu culpa!_

No, una parte también es mi culpa. Nunca tenía que haber aceptado en darle clases particulares a solas, menos después que el me confesó sus sentimientos. Cuando hizo eso, tenía que haberle dicho a Takuya que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de mí, pero no quería que él se peleara con Kouichi, no quería que perdiera una amistad por mi culpa.

_¡Que idiota soy! _

Si se lo hubiera contado a Takuya, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Aun no comprendo cómo un momento, que le estaba dando clases a Kouichi y al otro, que me despierto por el grito de furia de mi novio, al encontrarme en la cama con Kouichi, y especialmente ambos desnudos.

_¿Me acosté con él? ¡No!_

Yo nunca le haría eso a Takuya porque lo amo demiasdo, pero no entiendo porque estaba en esa situación con el imbécil de Kouichi. No recuerdo si pasó algo entre nosotros pero para él castaño era una mentirosa y una infiel de primera… eso me enfada y me entristece.

Miro con tristeza el pequeño oso de peluche que tengo entre mis brazos y siento como las lágrimas se vuelven acumular en mis ojos. Takuya me lo regalo en nuestra primera cita. Sonrió en recordar a ese castaño de ese tiempo, el cual intentaba conquistarme.

Recuerdo su risa nerviosa, el sudor en su frente y en sus manos, como él me sonreía y el brillo de sus ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban. En ese momento no comprendía como el chico más popular del colegio, el mujeriego, el rompecorazones y el que tenía fama de rompe bragas, se había enamorado de mi. Todo había comenzado con unas cartas que él me enviaba con anonimato, esas cartas…

_¡Las cartas! _

Salto de mi cama, me acerco en mi armario, lo abro y en ella busco con la mirada una pequeña caja blanca con lunares de diferentes colores. Cuando la encuentro, la tomo con mis manos y me lanzo nuevamente a mi cama, saco la tapa y con una de mis manos tomo al azar una de las cartas que Takuya me enviaba.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Eran las cartas que hizo que me enamore de él, aun sin saber su verdadera identidad.

_En ese tiempo el me amaba._

Comienzo a leer la carta que tengo en mi mano, después empiezo con otra y así sigo hasta leerme todas nuevamente. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Lo perdí para siempre. El era lo más grande, lo mas bueno y lo más lindo de mi vida, el era perfecto para mí pero lo termine perdiendo. Nunca me di cuenta cuanto lo amaba, si, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero no de esta manera, la manera que daría todo para volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que lo que sucedió. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y ahora comprendo que estoy sola.

Nuevamente rompo en llanto. No quiero que las cosas terminen así, pero ya no puedo seguir humillando como lo estaba haciendo. Si él quería que lo deje en paz, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo voy a hacer. El tiene razón, lo mejor para los dos que sigamos por caminos diferentes.

Me limpio con mis manos las lágrimas que quedaban mi rostro y luego miro las cartas que están sobre mi cama. Si debo renunciar a Takuya, tengo de deshacerme de las cartas pero ¿Qué hago con ellas? ¿Las quemo? No puedo hacer eso ¿Y si las rompo y las tiro? No, tampoco puedo hacer eso.

Por mi mente pasa una idea. Miro el reloj que esta sobre mi mesa de luz, son las cinco de la tarde. _El ya debe estar en su casa._

Me levanto mi cama y me voy caminando hacia el baño que se encuentra dentro de mi habitación. Cuando entro a este, lo primero que hago es mirarme al espejo y me sorprendo al ver lo mal que estoy. Mis ojos están muy rojos y súper hinchados por llorar toda la tarde y mi cabello esta todo despeinado. Suspiro para luego desvestirme y tomar baño un corto.

Después de bañarme, arreglar mí cabello y ponerme un vestido casual de verano porque hace mucho calor aun esta hora de la tarde. Tomo mi mochila, y de esta saco todo los materiales de la universidad para luego suplantarlos por mi celular, la pequeña caja blanca y el oso de peluche. Pongo mi mochila sobre mis hombres y comienzo a caminar hacia la casa de mi ex novio.

Después de estar caminando más o menos veinticinco minutos y practicar las palabras que utilizaría sin perder la poca dignidad que me queda, llego a mi destino. Cuando estoy en frente de su puerta, todo el valor con el que me vine se esfuma y mis piernas comienzan a temblar. Creo que fue una mala idea.

¿Iba intentar hablar con mi ex sin perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba? Que irónico, porque con solo venir a su casa, ya perdí mi dignidad completamente.

_¡Vamos Izumi! _Intento alentarme.

Tomo una respiración profunda y luego toco el timbre.

Mientras espero mis piernas siguen templando, mi respiración se entrecorta y las manos me comienzan a sudar. _Malditos nervios._

Una mujer castaña y bonita de cuarenta y seis años me abre la puerta. La reconozco, es Yuriko Kanbara, la madre de Takuya. Luce sorprendida al verme.

-Buenas tardes señora- saludo cordialmente, mientras juego con el borde de mi vestido.

-¡Oh Izumi! eres tú. ¿Qué necesitas cariño? – me exclama sorprendida-Takuya me comento que ustedes terminaron hace dos semanas, pero nunca me dijo que el porqué.

"_Ustedes terminaron hace dos semanas" _Esas palabras retumban en mi mente y provoca que me ponga más triste de lo que estoy.

-Si lo sé. Solo vine para devolverle algo que olvido en mi casa hace tiempo.- digo dándole una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Se encuentra en casa?

Ella asiente- Acaba de llegar de la universidad y solamente encerró en su habitación- ella me sonríe con ternura -Si quieres puedes subir o ¿Prefieres que lo llame?- me sugiere.

Si le avisa que estoy en casa, seguramente se negara en verme. Y realmente necesito devolverle estas cosas que están en mi mochila.

Muerdo mi labio inferior por los nervios- Prefiero subir, claro si no le molesta a usted.

La señora Yuriko se ríe – Zoe, no me hables de "usted", sabes que te tengo mucho cariño.YPasa, nunca me molestarías- se echa a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

_Si supiera el motivo porque su hijo y yo terminamos._

Yo solo le sonríe- Gracias Yuriko.- digo, mientras entro a la residencia Kanbara.

La veo que se acerca a la mesa que está en la sala y de ella toma su bolso- Justo me estaba por ir al supermercado. ¿No te molesta que te deje sola con él en casa?

_Los dos solos. _Siento que los nervios se me suben a mil y mi rostro comienza a calentarse – No, claro que no – digo intentando disimular los nervios.

Ella me toma de la mano- Esta bien Zoe, solo estaré fuera por unas horas ¿Si? Digo por si después quieres quedarte para tomar un té o café conmigo.

Tengo una hermosa relación con ella. Desde el momento que Takuya me presento como su novia, siempre me trato con respeto, y cariño. Todas las veces que visite a la familia Kanbara, me hizo sentir cómoda, como si fuera otro miembro de su familia y siempre estuve agradecida con ella por eso. Muchas veces que venía a su casa, no era solo para ver a Takuya, si no, porque necesitaba un consejo de mujer o simplemente porque me sentía bien con su compañía. Solo con decir que la considero como mi segunda madre, demuestro el gran amor y cariño que le tengo a la Señora Kanbara.

Asiento y le sonrió – Claro, me encantaría.

Veo como su rostro se ilumina por mi respuesta, y luego rápidamente comienza a caminar hacia la puerta- Me alegra mucho eso. Sentirte como en tu propia casa.

-Nuevamente gracias Yuriko.

Me sonríe otra vez -Vuelvo en un rato Zoe.- se despide para luego salir de su casa.

Suspiro e intento respirar con normalidad. Miro hacia adelante y me encuentro en frente de la escalera. Las miro por unos segundos y lentamente comienzo a subir.

Cada escalón que piso, mis nervios aumentan. Seguramente esta noche no podre dormir por la fuerte migraña que me dará por tantos nervios y tensiones. Después de pisar el último escalón, comienzo a caminar por largo pasillo del segundo piso de la residencia Kanbara, me detengo frente una de las puertas marrones de esta casa.

Cuento a hasta diez en mi mente, intentando recuperar la valentía con la cual vine a su casa. Mi cuerpo se tensa por unos segundos para luego relajarse, y así también soltar el aire, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones.

Nuevamente suspiro y con timidez toco la puerta.

Escucho un ruido detrás de la puerta – Pasa madre, está abierto.

Si le digo que soy yo, me pedirá que me vaya. Igual si me lo pide, no lo hare porque realmente por el bienestar de mi salud mental, necesito devolverle las cartas y el oso de peluche.

Suspiro para luego abrir la puerta. Al entrar su habitación, lo encuentro sentado en una silla dándome la espalda, frente una mesa repleta de libros. Al notar mi presencia se media vuelta y cuando finalmente me ve en su habitación, parada frente su cama, se queda sorprendido. El me mira por segundos antes de cambiar de su rostro sorprendido a uno enojado.

Takuya gruñe - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te pedí que me dejaras en paz. - escupe molesto.

-Hola- lo saludo con la mano nerviosa.

Lleva puestos un short playero y una franela azul, su cabello castaño se encuentra despeinado. Takuya se levanta, para luego caminar hacia mí, y me toma del brazo molesto.

-Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me mira fijamente a los ojos – Creí ser claro contigo Izumi. Vete.

Intento sacar su mano de mi brazo pero no lo logro, porque él es más fuerte que yo- No vine a suplicarte que vuelvas conmigo. Si eso crees. Takuya suelta mi brazo, me lastimas.

El posa su mirada en mi brazo para darse cuenta que me está apretando con mucha fuerza, suspira y me suelta. – Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Retiro la mochila de mis hombros, con la mirada atenta de Takuya en mí, provocando que me ponga más nerviosa. Con una de mis manos saco de la mochila, la pequeña caja blanca y el oso de peluche. – Quiero devolverte esto.

El se queda mirando uno segundos los objetos que tengo en mis manos y luego se ríe con sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esas cosas? ¿Qué juegue con eso?

Ruedo mis ojos y suspiro,- En la pequeña caja están las cartas que enviaste hace dos años atrás y este es el oso que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita. Ya no lo quiero conmigo.

Su rostro esta rojo y luce muy molesto- No los quiero tampoco, y además son regalo que te di y lo que se, los regalos no se los devuelven.

_árralos maldita sea._ No quiero tenerlos porque me hacen recordar y eso me hace daño.

-No, quédatelos por favor.

Lo escucho suspirar- No, son tuyos. Puedes hacer lo quieras con ellos.

Niego con mi cabeza-Ya no son míos. No quiero romperlas y muchos menos quemarlos. Por eso te los devuelvo, para hagas lo que tú quieras con ellos porque yo no soy capaz.

Mi mirada se posa en sus ojos y en ellos, veo una mezcla de rencor y tristeza, pero no veo ni una pizca de amor. Y eso me desilusiona, no hay dudas,_ el me dejo de amar._

Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho, creo que en cualquier momento me dejara sin aire.

-Me niego Izumi, no lo voy a tomar. Si quieres desacerté de ellos, hacerlo tú misma.- dice sin dejarme de mirarme.

Su mirada me hace que me ponga incomoda- Takuya, por favor quédatelos tu, tenerlos cerca de mi me hace daño y como me pusiste en la carta que no hay vuelta atrás, no le encuentro sentido tenerlos...- me mira deja de estar molesta para transformarse en una de tristeza- Me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando…-Me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado -Cuando me amabas.

Oigo su voz murmurar -Cuando estaba imbécil por ti.

Creo escuchar como mi corazón se rompe otra vez. Siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hare, menos frente a él. Las lagrimas las guardare para cuando este en casa con un kilo de helado.

-Por eso me anime a venir hacia tu casa para entregártelos.-digo con la voz entrecortada. Pongo la pequeña caja y el oso de peluche sobre su cama – Te los dejo ahí, haz lo que tú quieras. Yo ahora iré a bajo a esperar a tu madre.

Takuya posa su mirada en lo que deje en su cama y vuelve a mirarme confundido- ¿Esperar a mi madre? ¿Para qué?

Me doy la media vuelta, dándole la espalda.- Tu madre me invito a tomar una taza de té para cuando vuelva del supermercado.

Pongo mi vista por unos segundos en la cama de Takuya, y no evitar sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que hicimos en ella. _Que buenos tiempos aquellos._

-Izumi no te vayas sin llevarte esas cosas que dejaste en mi cama.

Me acerco a la puerta, y tomo la perrilla de esta, dispuesta en irme a la sala -No lo voy hacer Takuya.

El rápidamente toma mi muñeca, aun sigo dándole la espalda. Por su cercanía, siento su respiración en mi nuca – Izumi…

Un escalofrió pecaminoso me recorre- Takuya, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer

Me mira confundió- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué harás Izumi?

Me doy la media vuelta, y me abalanzo encima de él y tomo su cara entre mis manos -Por esto –digo para después estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio Takuya se resiste, pero lentamente comienza a corresponderme. Primero es un beso suave, y tímido, para hacerse uno apasionado y mi corazón se derrite al recordar la delicia y el sabor sus labios. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, el calor en la habitación aumenta y la ropa se me empieza sentir que está de sobra.

Odio saber que el solo sabe hacerme sentir así. Mi cuerpo siente toda una electricidad que pasa por mis venas, mi corazón se acelera cada segundo que pasa y en mi estomago, siento esas típicas mariposas.

Takuya presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, en mis muslos siento su latente y dura erección. De mi sale un gemido entre el beso. El me levanta con sus fuertes brazos y de inmediato enrollo mis piernas en su cintura. No puedo evitar jadear al sentir más cerca su erección. _Lo deseo tanto. _Nos separamos del beso por falta de aire, pero automáticamente Takuya posa sus labios en mi cuello, empezando a lamber y dejarles unos pequeños besos, mientras me carga y lentamente me deja sobre la cama, empujando todo lo que sobre ella. El se aleja para sacarse la franela.

_¡Oh por dios! Olvídate los hermosos abdominales que tiene Takuya._

El se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo, sin poner todo su peso. Nuevamente se adueña de mi cuello, mientras que paso mis manos por su pecho definido y por su abdomen sintiendo sus músculos. Una de sus manos se posa sobre mi muslo acariciándolo, para luego en menos de un segundo retirarme el vestido dejándome en ropa interior frente a sus ojos. La otra mano con tirón arranca mi corpiño, rompiéndolo. Luego coloca ambas manos en mis pechos, mientras juega y manosea con ellos. De mis labios se escapan gemidos.

Con besos, acaricias, manoseos y así seguimos retirado el resto de ropa que nos sobra en nuestro cuerpo, para después entregamos y ser uno mismo una vez más.

Después de hacer al amor, ambos nos quedamos en la cama, desnudos sin decir una palabra y sin mirarnos. Siento mucha vergüenza por lo que acabo de hacer. Me siento decepcionada conmigo misma. Me prometí no humillarme otra vez por él, pero termine haciendo lo contrario. Hice el ridículo. Si me quedaba una pizca de dignada la acabo de perder, todo por hacer el amor con Takuya.

Necesito que alguien me golpee fuertemente. Soy una estúpida sin nada de dignidad.

**Nota de Autora: ¡Que tal! Que les pareció el capitulo ¿Les gusto? Si les gusto, no olviden dejar un comentario, son muy importantes para mí. Este uno de los capítulos más largo que escrito. Espero que se acostumbren que esta historia será contadas de muchas formas, por notas, cartas, narrados por mí, y Takuya y Izumi. Me despido porque en Argentina son las seis de la mañana (Pase toda la noche escribiendo este capítulo jeje), pronto tendrán la continuación.**

**Saludos xoxo **

**Instagram: dearthirlwally**


	12. nota nueve

¡Hey Takuya!

Se que que te dije que no te volvería a buscar, pero debemos hablar lo que sucedió el otro día.

Por favor, hablemos.

Atte: Izumi Orimoto.

**NA: Quiero disculpame por las la falta de ortografía en el capítulo anterior, prometo modificarlo cuando tenga Internet en casa (estoy usando datos).**

**Siganme en Instagram, si me siguen en esta semana le daré palabras claves de lo que pasara en historia ;) Solo envíen un MD después de seguirme.**

**Saludos xoxo**

**Instagram; dearthirlwally **


	13. Carta dos

Hola Izumi

No tenemos nada que hablar. Hagamos que nada sucedió ese día, es lo mejor para los dos. Y te repito, no me envíes más notas.

Atte: Takuya Kanbara.


	14. Nota diez

¡Hey Takuya!

Takuya, ahora comprendo porque me pides que te deje en paz y que olvidará lo que sucedió el otro día.

Empezaste una relación con Chiasa. Siempre sospeche que había doble intención de ella contigo, y tu me trataste de loca y paranoica. El tiempo me dio la razón. Ella no quería ser solo tu mejor amiga.

Bien, te felicito.

Ahora cumpliré con lo que me pediste, te dejaré en paz, y está es para siempre.

Que seas feliz Takuya Kanbara.

_Hasta siempre._  
_ Atte: Izumi Orimoto._


	15. Carta tres

Hola Izumi.

Al fin lo entiendes, y lo lamento que sea de está forma. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos otra vez, hasta creo que nunca debimos salir. Lo nuestro fue completamente un error.  
Ambos estamos destinados a otras personas.

Espero que pronto encuentres a alguien.  
Atte: Takuya Kanbara


	16. Rubia de ojos verdes

POV Takuya Kanbara.

_El recuerdo de sus caricias, sus labios sobre mi piel, al __oírla_ _gemir__ mi nombre, como le tocaba cada __centímetro__ de su piel y esos besos que me dejaron sin aliento. _

_Un mes habia pasado desde esa tarde._

_No puedo creer que la extraño._

_Las primeras dos semanas ella me ignoraba, no le tomaba importancia porque sabía que Izumi estaba enfada conmigo, a la tercera semana empecé a sentir su ausencia, me sentía algo mal cuando buscaba su mirada y no la encontraba. Cuando se cumplió el mes, supe que ella no volvería más, ella no volvería a ser mi chica._

_Le pedí que se olvidará de esa noche y que se alejara de mi, pero yo no puedo olvidar la sensación que senti cuando Izumi me tocaba. Ella aún tiene efecto en mi._

_No puedo comprender porque me siento así. Cuando acepte ser novio de Chiasa, lo hice porque sabía que ya no tenía sentimiento por Izumi, al parecer me equivoque. _

_Cuando la hice mia, descubrí que esos sentimientos seguían en mi y hasta puedo decir que se hicieron más fuertes._

_¿Qué me hiciste Izumi? ¿Acaso me hiciste una brujería? No entiendo porque no puedo olvidarte_

_Todas las noches se repite en mi mente, el momento que ella estuvo en mis brazos, una y otra vez. Pero no sólo ese momento, también cuando éramos una pareja, cuando éramos felices. _  
_ Recuerdo como todo empezó y todo transcurrió. Su venganza, cuando le enviaba cartas para conquistarla, y cuanto tuve que remar para que ella me aceptará. Nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestras peleas y cuando nos reconciliabamos. _

_Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodera de mi cuerpo._

_¿Porqué todo se tuvo que acabar así?_

_ Porque no pudimos ser como las parejas de las telenovelas, como las princesas y príncipes de Disney. Estar casados, y con hijos, tener nuestro final feliz._

_¿Porqué me tuvo que engañar con uno de mis mejores amigos?_

_No entiendo porque lo hizo, pensé que ella era feliz conmigo. _

_Claro que molestaba cuando ella coqueateba inconcientemente con otros chicos, pero creia que ella nunca me engañaria, creí que era un juego... hasta que la encontré en la cama desnuda con Kouichi._

_No puedo explicar como se me rompió el corazón encontrarla así, la tristeza que sentí en ese momento._

_Después de eso no quería saber nada de ella, estaba muy enojado, y frustrado, la bloque todas mis redes sociales, y la ignoraba todo el tiempo. No quería saber más nada de Izumi Orimoto._

_No voy a negar que en mi corazón se partía de dolor, cuando mi mirada se encontraba en ella, desde lo lejos Izumi me miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza y muchas veces con lágrimas, pero no podía y no quiero per__donarla._

_La primer nota que me envío, sentí una enorme felicidad cuando supe que era de ella, pero no puede leerla, así que la rompí. Crei que quedarían ahí las cosas pero me equivoque, todos los días tenía en mi locker una nota de ella. No negaré que muchas veces, quise olvidarme lo que me hizo, y perdonarla y estar de nuevos juntos, pero no, no podía hacer eso. Algo en nosotros se rompio y para siempre._

_Ella fue mi primer y gran amor, la ame, mejor dicho aun sigo amando a mi rubia de ojos verdes._

_Pero lo único que debo hacer ahora es sacarla de mi corazón y aprender a amar a Chiasa._

**¡H****ola a todos!**

**Perdón**** por no actualizar hace casi un mes ( No me maten ****u.u****), lo que sucede es que comence la universidad y no tengo ****tenía**** tiempo, además sufro últimamente ataques de migrañas (Si, su ****escritora**** sufre migraña y no saben lo que es).**

**¡Pero ahora estoy mejor y puede organizar mis tiempos para poder actualizar ****más**** seguido!**

**Espero que le hayan gustado este ****capítulo**** sobre la ****perspectiva**** de Takuya, el ****próximo** **será**** la ****perspectiva**** de Izumi ****desde**** la ****última**** nota/carta. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxoxo**


	17. El estar vivo no es sólo respirar

**_Les recomiendo escuchar Just a little bit of your heart de Ariana Grande en este capítulo._**

POV Izumi Orimoto.

Hace mucho tiempo había leído en Internet **_El estar vivo no es sólo respirar…_ **hoy me doy cuenta razón tiene esas palabras, lo tuve qué aprender a golpes.

Los últimos meses fueron horrible. Mis padres que eran una pareja muy cariñosa, y amorosa, comenzaron a discutir todo el tiempo hasta que un día papá se fue de nuestro hogar con otra mujer, nos abandonó.

Desde ese momento mi mamá no fue la misma. Con el pasar los días ella fue cayendo en una gran angustia hasta que un día intentó suicidarse, ese día un psiquiatra le diagnosticó depresión.

Desde ese día me encargué de todo. Realizar las tareas de la casa, cuidar a mamá, comencé a trabajar medio tiempo y seguir estudiando. Me convertí la madre de mi mamá.

En ese momento hubiera caído como mi mamá, si no hubiera estado a mi lado mi mayor consuelo, Takuya.

Me sentía viva cuando estaba con el, en sus brazos con sus besos, con sus palabras y hasta incluso en los silencios. Takuya era todo, el era mi mundo.

El motivo por el que acepte darle clases de apoyo a Kouichi, fue porque necesitaba el dinero para los medicamentos de mamá, si no fuera por eso no hubiera aceptado. Como arrepiento eso.

Un supuesto engaño arruinó mi relación con Takuya, todo se fue a la basura por mal entendido.

_Abro mis ojos al escuchar un fuerte ruido, me siento algo confundida y mareada. Al mirar el causante de aquel ruido, me doy cuenta que es mi novio, que está parado en la puerta de mi habitación, frente a mi cama. Takuya me está mirando, pero está vez no es con amor y ternura como era costumbre, en su mirada hay mezcla de emociones, desilusión, enfado, desesperación y enfado._

_-¿Qué mierda hiciste Izumi?- me grita furioso, provocando que me asuste, nunca lo vi de esa manera._

_Cuando intento levantarme de mi cama, sin saber como llegue, descubro que estoy desnuda._

_¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_

_Miro mi cama esperando encontrar el porque estoy desnuda, hasta que nos ojos encuentran un bulto a lado mío, es Kouichi, está durmiendo y el también está desnudo._

_Mi cuerpo se tensa, me preocupo y siento miedo cuando me doy cuenta en la situación en la que estoy._

_Me levanto de golpe de mi cama, ignorando el mareo tengo, cubro mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y me acerco rápidamente a Takuya._

_-Takuya- digo mientras intento tocarlo, pero el evita el toque- te juro que no lo que piensas- agregó angustiada._

_¿Cómo llegué a esto?_

_Takuya me mira incrédulo y comienza a reise sin gracia-¿Qué?- murmura, luego me mira con una sonrisa burlona- Oh, ya entiendo. Estaban jugando a las cartas desnudos y bajo de las sábanas- dice irónico._

Lo había perdido por un engaño que ni quisiera recordaba. Me parte el corazón no tenerlo a mi lado.

Lo quise reconquistar de la misma manera que empezó nuestra historia, con cartas, pero quería hacer un pequeño cambio, notas por cartas.

Ahora que lo pienso fui una estúpida, lo había perdido desde día, sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo, estoy segura que Takuya y su nueva novia Chiasa se reían a mis espaldas cuando leían las notas.

Su nueva novia Chiasa, su novia Chiasa.

Si hubiera sabido que Chiasa era su novia, nunca habría hecho el amor con el.

Hice el amor con el. En se momento volví a sentirme viva, como si me devolvieron algo que me robaron hace muchos años, en sus brazos me sentía completa. Pero lo bueno dura poco, sinceramente pensé que después de eso, Takuya me daría una pequeña posibilidad volver a estar juntos, pero sólo me duró un día la felicidad. Con su carta en donde me pedía que olvidará esa tarde y además de enterarme por mis compañera de curso que Takuya tenía una relación sentimental con Chiasa, hizo que mi mundo se destruyera a pesados.

En ese momento me sentía devastada, usada, como si estuviera muerta en vida.

Desde entonces comprendi aunque me duela, me aleje de él, y esta vez es para siempre. Debo entender de una buena vez qué Takuya y yo no podemos estar juntos, nunca más.

El mismo que le envíe la última nota a Takuya, Kouichi me visitó en mi casa.

_Lo que faltaba_ _pensé cuando lo vi parado en frente mio._

_El me sonrió, metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacó su celular - Quiero mostrarte algo- dice sin dejar de sonreír, mientras buscaba algo en su celular. Cuando creo que encuentra lo que buscaba, su sonrisa se hace más grande._

_Yo lo miro confundida, y impaciente. Cuando me mira otra vez, se acerca a mí, pone su celular frente a mis ojos y por la sorpresa no puedo evitar que se agranden mis ojos._

_En su celular había fotos, pero no cualquier fotos, eran fotos mías desnuda en mi cama, era mínimo como siete fotos._

Para cuidar mi poca dignidad, tuve que aceptar lo que pidió. Me acosté con él y me convertí en su novia. Acepte su chantaje.

Soy la novia de Kouichi Kimura, mi estómago se remueve cuando pienso en eso.

Y así pasó un mes, uno de los peores de mi vida. Me dediqué a ignorar a Takuya por completo, el estaba muerto para mi. Es lo mejor para ambos.

Con todo el asco y el dolor soy la novia de Kouichi.

Hace unos días recibí una carta de mi padre, donde me comunicaba que se casaría y qué volvería hacer padre con la mujer por la que nos abandonó. Mi madre sin querer la leyó, y nuevamente intentó suicidarse, su depresión se agravó.

Mi vida está arruinada por completó, sólo vivo porque mis órganos funcionan, si no fuera por eso hace tiempo estaría muerta, porque estoy muerta en vida.


	18. Solamente mia Izumi

Capitulo 18: Solamente mía Izumi.

_**Pov Kouichi a los 9 años.**_

_Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes y muchos más. No paran de golpearme dos de mis compañeros de la escuela; Hiromi y Raiden. Me empujan, me patean como si fuera un balón, pellizcan mis brazos y me dan bofetadas. Intento defenderme con mis brazos, pero es imposible, sus golpes me lastiman mucho, hasta creo que estoy sangrando. Siento mucho dolor en todo en mi cuerpo y por eso no puedo evitar llorar._

_¿Por qué me hacen esto? Lo único que quería era un leer un libro, bajo de un árbol del parque de la escuela durante el receso antes de entrar a la siguiente clase. Quería estar solo y en paz._

_¿Por qué debo sufrir todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo mi vida cambio para mal?_

_Todo es culpa de mis padres. Desde que ellos separaron mi vida empeoro, me separaron de mi hermano gemelo, Kouji. Aunque cuando aun vivíamos los cuatros juntos era un infierno la convivencia, ellos peleaban todo el tiempo, discutían por pequeñas y tontas cosas. Kouji y yo solamente la pasábamos escondidos por el miedo que nos golpearon o nos gritaran, mi hermano siempre me cuido. Kouji me consolaba cuando lloraba al escuchar los gritos e insultos de mis padres. _

_Mi hermano es todo para mí. Pero por culpa nos separamos. Mi padre se fue de la casa y con él se llevo a Kouji. Me quede solo en casa con mama, me quede sin hermano._

_Tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal intentando que sus golpes no me sigan lastimando-¡Basta por favor!- lloriqueé- Déjenme en paz…- susurro_

_Ellos se miran y se ríen, Hiromi me toma con fuerza de mi remera y me levanta del suelo- Eres un maldito llorón, lo único que sabes a hacer es llorar- dice entre risa._

_-Basta.- les suplico con miedo._

_Ellos se ríen de nuevo. Hiromi me empuja fuertemente contra el árbol, provocando un fuerte dolor en mi espalda y así volviendo a caer acostado en el suelo._

_Mi llanto aumenta por el fuerte dolor de mi espalda._

_-¿No te da vergüenza ser un debilucho?- me pregunta Raiden, mientras me patea una y otra vez en mi espalda._

_Hiromi se arrodilla frente mío y con sus manos comienza a pellizcarme -Llora como una tonta niña – dice riéndose._

_Por favor basta, ya no quiero sufrir más._

_Raiden que todavía sigue pateando -Eso parece que es, una niña._

_Coloco mis manos frente mi cara para protegerla- Ya basta, basta. _

_En el rostro de Raiden se dibuja una sonrisa con maldad- Por eso tus padres se separaron, porque eres un debilucho y llorón._

_Me quedo sin palabras. Aunque sé que es mentira, sus palabras me lastiman._

_-No es ci…cierto- les digo tartamudeando y con temor._

_Hiromi voltea sus ojos-Si es cierto, también por eso tu padre prefirió irse con tu hermano y no contigo- _

_Raiden se rie por lo bajo-Seguramente tú mama tampoco que te quiere_

_Mis padres me quieren, ellos no se separaron por mi culpa, ellos me quieren como quieren a mi hermano._

_-Todo porque pareces que eres una niña, nadie quiere ser tu amigo por eso_

_Cierro mis ojos-¡Basta, me lastiman!- exclamo con dolor._

_-¡Déjenlo en paz! – oigo una voz femenina gritar y luego escucho como si algo hubiera caído al suelo._

_-¡Oye niña quien te crees que eres para empujarme!- Raiden le grita enojado._

_-Niña no te metas en lo que no te importa- dice molesto Hiromi_

_-Me meto porque me importa y además no lo pueden golpear así- dice esa niña desafiante._

_Hiromi y Raiden se echa a reír ante el comentario de aquella niña._

_\- ¡Lo que faltaba, que te defienda una niña!- me dice Hiromi con burla. _

_No me animo abrir mis ojos._

_-Claro que lo voy a defender, porque lo que ustedes hacen no está bien. – dice molesta- Así que déjenlo en paz o yo misma los golpeare._

_Ellos se vuelven a reír pero esta vez a carcajadas y fuertemente-Mejor Hiromi vámonos de acá, dejemos que estas niñas jueguen a las muñecas._

_Raiden entre risas – Si, vámonos. Si nos quedamos capaz nos hagan jugar con ellas- dice con burla._

_-Nos vemos después par de niñas- nos grita con burla Hiromi, mientras lo escucho correr junto a Raiden. _

_De pronto siento su mirada en mi-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta esa niña, pero yo no le contesto, no siento fuerza en mi voz.- ¿Puedes oírme?_

_Asiento aun sin abrir mis ojos, me duele todo mi cuerpo, en especial mis brazos y mi espalda, siento como me palpitan todo el cuerpo por el dolor._

_Luego de unos segundos, me animo abrir mis ojos y cuando lo hago, encuentro una niña muy hermosa inclinada hacia mí. Al parecer ella tiene mi edad, pero nunca la vi en mi salón, seguro debe estar en otro grupo o debe ser nueva. Me quedo embalsado con ella, es muy bonita. Sus pelos son largos y rubios, como los rayos del sol, y sus ojos son verdes, verde esmeralda. Tiene una mirada angelical y linda sonrisa. _

_Me acomodo en suelo frio para luego sentarme aun en suelo, con una de mis manos me limpio todo rastro que quedo de lagrimas en mi rostro y no sé porque al ver su sonrisa, el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo desaparece. Ella debe ser un ángel, mi ángel. _

_\- ¿Seguro?- me pregunto susurrando._

_Que dulce voz tiene…_

_Aun impresionado por su belleza, solo me limito asentir. Ella suelta un suspiro de alivio, luego se arrodilla frente mío y me sonríe con ternura._

_Extiende una de sus manos para colocarla sobre una de mis mejillas, luego la acaricia lentamente. Me sonrojo en seguida al sentir su toque. _

_Ella se aleja un poco de mi, para después sentarse a mi lado y mirar hacia pequeño parque de la escuela que esta frente nuestro. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos_

_La rubia rompe el silencio- ¿Por qué ningún de tus amigos te defienden de esos tontos?- me pregunta con poco de timidez._

_-Mi único amigo era mi hermano, pero mi padre por algún motivo lo cambio de escuela y desde entonces me quede solo- le digo desanimado, con la cabeza baja. –Así que no tengo amigos._

_Rápidamente ella dirige su mirada hacia mí y me mira sorprendida -¿Qué?, ¿Es enserio lo que dices?_

_Me rasco la cabeza y en murmuro le contesto- Si. Nadie quiere ser mi amigo porque dicen que soy un llorón y que me parezco a una niña._

_Ella me sonríe amablemente- Entonces yo seré la excepción – dice sonriente_

_Mis ojos se abren como platos- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido._

_La rubia animada, en un salto se levanta, me extiende su mano y yo se la tomo, con mucho cuidado y con su ayuda me levanto del suelo.-Yo seré tu amiga, no, mucho mejor- dice mientras toma mis manos con las suyas, uniéndolas- ¡Yo seré tu mejor amiga!._

_Mi boca se abre en sorpresa y no sé porque, pero empiezo a sentir un cosquillas en mi estomago -¿Mi mejor amiga? ¿Es enserio lo que me dices?- le pregunto con alegría y con algunas dudas._

_-Si.- dice alegre- Y como seremos mejores amigos, necesito saber tu nombre-._

_Por primera vez voy a tener una amiga, una mejor amiga. Ante esa idea no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme -Kouichi, Kimura Kouichi. ¿Y tú eres?_

_Desde ahora nunca más estaré solo, Ella será mi mejor amiga y vamos a estar siempre juntos. Seremos inseparables._

_-Orimoto Izumi, un gusto conocerte Kouichi- sus labios se curvan hacia arriaba en una pequeña sonrisa._

_Comencé a sentir mis mejillas calientes, era difícil evitar sonrojarme por la pequeña sonrisa, pero muy hermosa y brillante de Izumi. Desde ahora mi vida iba a cambiar gracias a ella, mi mejor amiga._

_***Pov Kouichi a los 18 años.**_

_Entro rápido a mi habitación, empiezo a tirar todas las cosas que están en mi escritorio al suelo, para luego que se rompiese en mil pedazos. Pateo todo lo que está en mi paso y luego le doy un puño en la pared de mi cuarto, empiezo a sentir dolor en mi mano. -¡Maldita sea!- grito furioso._

_Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella es mía y solamente mía. ¡Te odio Takuya Kanbara! Te maldigo imbécil._

_Coloco mis manos sobre mi cuello cabelludo y lo comienzo a estirar, para intentar remplazar el dolor que siento en mi pecho. Cierro mis ojos al sentir las ganas de llorar._

_Comienzo a escuchar como unos pasos se acerca hacia donde esto. Al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro frente mío a mi hermano gemelo, Kouji._

_-Lo que me faltaba.- murmuro enojado._

_Kouji coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y provocando que lo mire fijamente a los ojos, el suspira-Kouichi, tu sabias que Takuya está enamorado de Izumi y aunque ella no sabía que Takuya era el que le enviaba cartas, ella se enamoro de él._

_Niego con mi cabeza, eso es imposible._

_Fuerte empujo a mi hermano para soltarme de su agarre- No, no lo puedo aceptar.- digo dolido._

_Pongo mis manos en mi escritorio ahora vacio, suspiro una, dos, tres y mil veces más. ¿Por qué ella lo eligió a el? ¿Que es lo que tiene Takuya y yo no? El solamente es un mujeriego y estoy seguro que quiere jugar con los sentimientos de Izumi para acostarse con ella y dejarla, como hace siempre. Pero yo no lo dejare, no dejare que lastime a mi bella Izumi, no lo voy a permitir._

_Kouji se vuelve acercase para intentar consolarme de nuevo. Pero nada me consolara, nada calmara el dolor que siento mi pecho desde que Takuya nos comento muy sonriente que Izumi había aceptado ser su novia._

_Ese maldito me robo a mi chica, al amor de mi vida._

_-Ellos iban a estar juntos, tarde o temprano, pero ellos terminarían juntos._

_Al escuchar esas palabras siento como si apuñalaran en el corazón una y mil veces._

_Meneo la cabeza-No, Izumi no lo ama, ella debe estar confundida._

_El suspira-Kouchi, solamente te estás…_

_Lo interrumpo-¡Eso es!, Izumi solamente está confundida, cree que ama a Takuya, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no lo ama y que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y luego nosotros vamos a estar juntos- exclamo sorprendido al darme cuenta que tengo todavía oportunidad con Izumi._

_Kouji pone los ojos en blanco y suspira- El único que está confundido en esta situación eres tú._

_-Te equivocas, Izumi y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y pronto lo veras. Ella será mía- le digo con frustración. _

_El es mi hermano, el debe estar de mi lado y ayudarme conquistar a mi Izumi, pero no. Él prefiere a su "mejor amigo"._

_-¡Lo que tú sientes por Izumi no es amor, solamente estas obsesionado con ella. Porque fue una de las pocas personas que estuvo a tu lado y que te demostró cariño sincero. Eso lo único que siente por vos, cariño y amistad!- me grita _

_Trago grueso,-Yo no estoy obsesionado, yo la amo de verdad y pronto Izumi será mía. Hare lo que sea para que ella este conmigo. No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, luchare por su amor._

_Kouji me mira con lastima, lentamente se acerca a mi lado y luego coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, uniéndonos en abrazo-Por favor Kouichi, abre tus ojos. _

_En los brazos de mi hermano gemelo comienzo a largar el llanto que tengo guardado en mi pecho. -No importa lo que haga para que ella este conmigo, voy a alejar a Izumi de Takuya y ella será mía.- pienso muy adentro mío._

_Izumi Orimoto será mi chica y de nadie más._

_**Pov Kouichi, un año después y en la actualidad.**_

_Muy sonriente, coloco mis manos en mi nuca, mientras la miro. Al amor de mi vida, mi chica, a mi novia, sentada en la punta de mi cama, a espalda mías, viendo su espalda desnuda y como se está colocando su sostén luego de haberla hecho el amor._

_Le hice al amor a Izumi, a mi novia._

_No quise que Izumi aceptara ser mi novia por chantaje, pero no me quedo de otra, ya no la podía ver en los brazos de otro. Por las buenas o por la malas, en este caso, por las malos. Ella seria mía y de nadie más, menos del imbécil de Takuya. _

_Pero estoy seguro que ella pronto se dará cuenta que siempre me amo o se enamorara de mi. No importa como suceda, Izumi me amara._

_-No me arrepiento de nada, tú eres solamente mía Izumi y no dejare que nadie te separe de mí.- pienso sonriente, mientras me acomodo en mi cama._

_**Nota de Autora: Hola a todos…**_

_**Si volví y esta vez para quedarme, esta vez es enserio. Quiero terminar con esta historia para poder publicar la tercera y última parte de esta trilogía. Ademaaas le comento que esta historia… ¡Llego a los 1k y la primera parte "Hola, rubia de ojos verdes" llego a los 9k! estoy muy emocionada y contenta por esto, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, serán recomenzados con las actualizaciones seguías de esta historia.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias y nos leeremos en la próximo capítulo.**_

_**¡No olviden dejar reviews! **_


End file.
